


Commission: FFX2 Rutting with a Ronso

by SinnersQuill



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Anal, Ass to Mouth, F/M, Ronso, Skullfucking, loads of cum, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnersQuill/pseuds/SinnersQuill
Summary: A commissioned piece involving the lovely, but totally slutty, Rikku.While attending a celebration, Rikku decides to have some fun with one of the native ronsos.
Kudos: 2





	Commission: FFX2 Rutting with a Ronso

Final Fantasy X2

  
  


Rutting with the Ronso

  
  


Written by SinnersQuill

  
  


Concept and Idea by simoa9

  
  
  
  
Rikku slammed her empty mug down on the table, her eyes sliding momentarily shut as she felt a sudden rush of alcohol sweep through her body and smother her head. She wasn’t drunk, but she felt that wonderfully warm buzz in her temples. She grinned and stifled a giggle as her tummy fluttered.  
  
Around her, the great ronsos drank and devoured meat and fruit. Some were clapping each other on the back, others were jostling each other in a rough, playful way.  
  
When Kimahri had extended the invitation to the Gullwings, Rikku had leapt at the chance, though the details of what the festivities were for eluded her tipsy recollection. Nonetheless, it was a tremendous honour to join the secretive and prideful warriors.   
  
It was possible that they had just wanted Yunie to perform, but regardless of the reason, the petite blonde was glad to be here. It was rare to witness the serious warriors relaxing and enjoying themselves. She stood on tiptoes, hands bracing against the side of the counter and looked over the swarm of ronsos encircling a group of dancers.  
  
It was a very primal sort of dance, the huge, muscular body stomping down, throwing their hands up and roaring. Blending with the thunderous roll of beating drums, and the guttural wind instruments, it wove together to form a dense, savage rhythm which seemed to make the ground shake.  
  
Pushing back from the bar, Rikku loosened her body with a few provocative stretches then slipped into the throng of cheering ronsos.   
It had nearly been an hour since she’d last seen Yunie and Paine and she was curious to know what they were getting up to. A naughty smile danced on her lips as she began to speculate.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice two thickly built males backing up. Rikku gave a surprised squeak as she was pinned between their bodies, her face pressed, cheek first, into the blue fur. Her eyes fluttered closed, nostrils widening as she inhaled their potent scent.   
  
The two ronsos, feeling her, quickly parted and looked down at her with genuine concern.   
  
Giggling, her cheeks flushed, swaying slightly on her feet, Rikku waved them away. ‘Don’t worry about me,’ she beamed, before clapping her cheeks with her hands. ‘Just look where you’re going!’   
  
Stepping passed them, she slipped out from the crowd, only to shiver as she felt a swell of heat between her shapely legs. The concentrated odour of masculine and bestial was intoxicating. It had been a presence throughout the night, an undercurrent which had been having a slight effect on her. But it hadn’t been enough as she’d been sure to avoid too much direct contact with the ronsos.  
  
But within that split second, when her nose had been pressed against the male’s damp fur, the full effect of the ronso’s legendary pheromones hit her.  
  
It was a potent aroma of sweat, testosterone, and -.   
  
A small moan escaped her.   
  
Sex.  
  
Her body felt erotically flustered, electrical currents running through her and leaving her tingly.  
  
Feeling a spell of faintness, but in a pleasant sort of way, she leant back against a barrel to steady herself. As she collected her scattered, aroused thoughts, she spied something from the corner of her eye.  
  
Turning her head, she could see two male ronsos down a side alley. A woman was nestled between them, their muscular frames towering over her slender figure. Rikku blinked as she recognised the woman.   
  
It was Paine. The silver-haired woman had removed her leather top, her boobs exposed and jiggling as she shamelessly ground her ass against one of the ronso’s crotches while she caressed the other’s. The two cat men were purring, their large hands moving to cup her tits and playfully swipe at them, causing them to heave.  
  
Rikku grinned.  
  
Seemed like the moody, misery guts was also feeling the effects of the pheromones.  
  
The wet heat throbbed between Rikku’s long legs as she watched the trio. She bit her bottom lip, her gaze drifting back over to the dancers, watching those perfectly sculptured bodies of bulging muscles weave, twist and turn.  
  
She was now wholly susceptible to the overwhelming smell. It rattled her clouded head and caused the warm prickles in her belly and loins to increase. Her thighs squeezed together, her nipples hardening and rubbing against her skimpy bikini top.  
  
She wanted, no, needed to fuck.   
  
Glancing back over to Paine, she noticed that her teammate had dropped down into a squat between the two ronsos and was alternating between sucking their thick cocks. Her eyes were closed as her head slid back and forth along one while her hands jerked off the other.  
  
Cheeky little slut, Rikku thought.   
  
She couldn’t be sure if her fellow Gullwings member had seen her, but the sight of the severe woman being such an unapologetic whore was a thrill.   
  
Rikku was well aware, that Paine would engage in this sort of behaviour from time to time, but she was never this blatant about it.   
  
Leaning forward on the barrel, and resting her head in her hands, Rikku watched as the two ronsos began to take it in turns to shove their bulbous cocks into Paine’s drooling mouth, fucking her face with hard, sharp thrusts.  
  
Rikku rolled on her heels, tight ass swaying side to side as she entertained the idea of joining in. But the thought quickly past. It was common knowledge that when it came to sex, Paine rarely shared. Besides which, Rikku could get very competitive when it came to sex. That could really bring down the mood.  
  
Straightening up, Rikku placed an index finger thoughtfully against her lips and looked around for a potential playmate of her own.   
  
There were many worthwhile ronsos which would be able to give her a good dicking, but Rikku was feeling oddly charitable. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but the idea of finding a young, inexperienced ronso so she could teach him the pleasure of her tight, hot Al Bhed pussy really appealed to her. He would most likely be nervous, but that would just be part of the game. By the time she was finished with him, they'd know the right way to treat a nasty little cumbucket like her.  
  
Stealing one last look at Paine, who was currently getting her face paddled by heavy ronso cock, Rikku pushed away from the barrel and began to search for a suitable target.  
  
As she passed two loudly cheering warriors, who were both clasping mugs with frothing heads in their hands, she spotted a third ronso who stood away from the rest. This one was young, with a lean and slender body, rather than a broad and powerful one. He was leaning against the wall, his arms folded, his tail swishing, ears flickering.   
  
The anthropomorphic warrior suddenly turned his head towards her, as if he sensed her arousal.   
  
Rikku grinned.  
  
Moving over to him with playful, bouncy steps, the petite blonde hooked an arm around his bicep. ‘Enjoying yourself?’ she asked, trying to maintain eye contact.   
  
The ronso didn’t move, looking down at her with a curious expression on his face. He seemed uncharacteristically shy for his species.  
  
‘I said, are you enjoying yourself?’ she repeated, tugging slightly on his arm.  
  
The ronso finally nodded, though his eyes had left hers and were roaming over her tight body, tracing the swells of her perky tits in the flimsy yellow bikini top and the straps of the yellow G-string resting on her hips.   
  
Rikku winked at him. ‘Wanna dance?’  
  
Without waiting for his answer, she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the wall.   
  
‘You gotta show me how you guys dance!’ she yelled over the hammering drums as she loosened her grip on him.   
  
The young ronso seemed utterly lost, the golden eyes full and staring. Rikku giggled as she began to shake her hips, her arms interlinking over her head as she swayed her body.  
  
Finally, perhaps getting over his initial shock, the ronso joined her, his ears flattening against his skull as he began to pump his arms. His head rocked side to side as he moved and swayed to the time of the rolling drums.  
  
Rikku threw her hands high over her head, arms reaching out, back arching as she thrust her perky tits out, only to moan as the ronso squeezed one of her orbs. Not missing a beat, she turned and pressed her ass against his groin, gasping as she felt that massive organ swelling.   
  
‘That was really naughty, you know?’ she purred slowly grinding against the lump.  
  
‘It why you here,’ the ronso grunted. ‘I can smell you…’  
  
She murmured and reached behind so her hands could run over the chiselled waist and firm hips, her fingertips tracing the definition of hard muscle beneath the blue fur. Her motions moved in time with the roll and crash of the drums, her body vibrating.  
  
As the heat within her body grew, Rikku turned, placed her hand on the prominent bulge, and stood on tiptoes. ‘So, you can smell me, huh? Then I guess you know that I need you to fuck me…’ she breathed. ‘I’m so fucking horny, I can’t stand it! You ever fucked an Al Bhed before!’  
  
She squeaked as the ronso reached behind her thin body and grabbed a handful of her asscheeks, the thick, furry fingers pressing forcefully into the pliable flesh. Rikku moaned and gyrated her hips, rubbing herself against him. ‘Can you feel how wet I am?’ she asked, before flicking the toned chest with her tongue. ‘C’mon, let’s find somewhere private so I can shakey-shakey for you.’  
  
Stepping back, she took his hand in hers. A few heads turned, watching as the athletic blonde led her conquest away from the celebrations and into a side street.  
  
When Rikku thought they were far enough to not be disturbed, she stopped and then dropped down into a squat in front of the towering beast. ‘C’mon’ she moaned. ‘Lemme see that big, juicy cock.’   
  
The ronso fumbled for a moment with his baggy shorts, his breaths quick and excited.   
  
The Al Bhed girl cooed as he gave a hard jerk and yanked his shorts down until they dropped around his ankles. She licked her lips as the engorged cock sprung into her face. It was a huge, thick thing, coloured a bright red and covered in large, throbbing veins. She squirmed on the spot, her pussy purring its approval by soaking her tiny G-string as she looked up at the ronso.  
  
‘Awww, did I do that?’ Her eyelids drooped into a half-lidded seductive stare. ‘I guess I should suck it for you, huh?’ she breathed through a sultry grin. Before he could respond, she parted her lips and slipped the conical head into her mouth.   
  
Her tongue began to swab over the crown, tracing and dipping into the piss-hole, before slithering underneath to caress the belly. The ronso gave a small growl, watching as she moved her head back and forth over the tip, soaking it with her saliva. Her cheeks dimpled as she slipped a little more of him into her mouth with each forward jerk of her head.   
  
The cock was already oozing precum, which she scooped up with her tongue and gulped down as she slid her lips along the shaft. Resting a left hand on his hips, she snaked her right between her spread legs and began to stroke her pussy through her G-string. She started to twist her head with each decent, gagging slightly as the tip of the cock bumped the back of her mouth.   
  
The ronso’s hands clenched into fists as he watched her blow him, his tail whipping in excitement.  
  
Slipping his hot throbbing meat-club from her gob, her tongue licking up the strains of spit which connected the two, Rikku swallowed and smiled at him. ‘Like that?’  
  
He nodded.   
  
‘Then you’re going to love this,’ Swallowing again, she opened her mouth and plunged her head forward onto his cock.  
  
Angling herself at the last moment, Rikku took the ronso’s dick into her throat, causing a prominent swell in her neck. Tears began to squeeze out of the corners of her eyes as she spluttered around the column lodged in her gullet. As she drew her head back with a gasp, brothy saliva spilt out, coating her chin and chest as she snatched another breath before throwing her head forward again.  
  
This time she managed to swallow three quarters down her throat before she gagged again, snot and mucus firing out from her flared nostrils. She held the ronso there for a bit, her oral passage constricting around the rod of flesh as it tried to suck it down into her belly. Just as she whipped her head back, ready for another attempt, she felt two powerful hands seized the back of her skull.  
  
Keeping her in place, the ronso snarled as he started thrusting into her mouth, churning spit, throat-slime and precum and forcing it all back down her gullet.   
  
Rikku heaved, her features pinching as she was forced down his shaft, the huge cock stretching her oesophagus out. The slender girl lifted her hand to the lump distending in her neck and began to stroke it with the tips of her fingers.   
  
He pressed down hard on her head until her nose was mashed up against his musky crotch. She gagged again, dribble spraying past her enclosed lips as her throatal muscles flexed around him.  
  
Her chest tightened, lungs straining, her head swimming as it was starved of oxygen. Feeling a twinge of panic, the slim sphere hunter attempted to pull away, but the ronso maintained his painful grip, keeping her impaled as he ground himself into her tear-soaked face.   
  
Her crossed eyes were streaming as she slackened her jaw and drooled all over his cock, drenching his groin and the dangling ball sack resting against her chin. She convulsed, eyelids fluttering, her hands smacking his thighs.  
  
The ronso held her for a few seconds more before dragging her off his fuckclub.  
  
Rikku gasped, chest heaving, copious amounts of saliva puking up and landing on the ground as she sucked down several gulps of air. Feeling the ronso still clinging to her hair, she lifted her head and grinned. ‘Wow. Intense,’ she panted.  
  
Placing her arms behind her back, she lifted her head back and stuck her tongue out, wiggling it in invitation.  
  
Lining his throbbing meatstick with her slobbering maw, the ronso shoved himself back into her mouth, jamming himself to the root, his engorged cum-sack slapping her chin and the underside of her jaw. Snorting, he threaded his meaty fingers into her braided hair and began to fuck her throat, pumping stiffly into the snug tract.  
  
Rikku moaned and flattened her tongue, offering no resistance to the thrusting cock. She gagged each time the head entered her throat, cramming itself in the narrow passage until the balls smacked her.  
  
The blonde girl’s thoughts were beginning to fog as the cock stifled the flow of blood to her brain. Her eyelids flickered, snot bubbles blowing out, her gullet pressing and pushing against the steadily ploughing dick, trying to expel it. Her cunt throbbed, soaking the fabric of her G-string and dripping onto the ground.   
  
She sputtered as he pulled his cock from her slack jaw, letting her catch her breath. The sudden rush of air into her lungs and head made her reel and her hands gripped his legs to steady herself.  
  
Swallowing down a thick wad of spit, Rikku offered her mouth again, and the ronso resumed skullfucking her, the blonde flinching each time his jizz orbs slapped her.  
  
The young ronso maintained his steady, consistent pace, pulling out to let her steal another lungful of air before slamming himself back into her. Saliva and phlegm sloshed in her mouth as she was repeatedly skewered.  
  
Rikku’s eyes rolled in her skull as she felt the pleasure mounting, her cuntlips palpitating, desperate to suck on something. She felt a squirt of hormones and chemicals fill her head, overloading her senses. She squirmed, wanting his pussy-wrecking cock inside of her.  
  
Suddenly she heard a shift in the ronso's steady breathing. It began to increase, straining and slipping through his mouth, though he kept his thrusts even and hard. As the cock scraped her throat as it drew back, she felt the shaft twitch.  
  
The ronso suddenly loosened his grip on her as the cum fizzed up in his bulging balls.   
  
Rikku dragged her head back along his dick as the splurge of thick, batter-like cum splattered the back of her mouth. The ronso shuddered, a strange, guttural growl rolling from deep within his chest.   
  
Rikku’s cheeks swelled as she tried to contain the viscous sludge. She drank as much as she could, but its gluey consistency caused her to retch as she gulped it down.   
  
Her gullet worked the ball-broth down, sliding against the wall of her burning throat until it settled heavily in her stomach, making her feel slightly queasy. There was a brief moment, where Rikku thought she might actually drown on the seed, but that fear dissolved as the flow of cum trickled to a stop.   
  
The ronso pulled his meat out of Rikku's mouth and looked down at her glossy face. After she’d swallowed down the last few mouthfuls, her tongue moving around her gums and teeth to scoop up any remaining drops, the blonde gave a loud gulp and smiled up at the ronso.   
  
‘Hope you've got some more of that yummy cum saved up," she said.  
  
‘I have much cum,’ he said, beating a hand against his chest as she stood and slid her olive green mini skirt down her long legs. Placing her hands on the nearby stone wall, she thrust her tight behind out and looked over her shoulder.  
  
‘Fuck me…’ she moaned. ‘Gimme all of that big fucking cock, kay?’  
  
The ronso, absently stroking his hefty prick, positioned himself behind her, his hands enclosing around her slim waist.   
  
She shuddered as she felt the swollen cockhead, still dripping with her throat-gunk, brush her throbbing cunt.   
  
Biting her bottom lip to stifle a scream, she pushed her hips back, stroking the hot member with her puffy pussy folds. ‘C’mon, C'mon,’ she moaned. ‘I need it bad! I fucking need it inside of meeeeeee-‘  
  
Rikku’s voice pitched into a hiss as the ronso rammed himself into her slippery slit, the thick shaft spreading her spasming walls.   
  
‘Oh fuck,’ she gasped, eyes sliding shut. Her head drooped forward as she felt the dickhead bludgeon her cervix, sending a sharp shock of pain up her back.  
  
The ronso snarled, shuffled his hips and then began to saw in and out of her sucking, squelching hole, pushing and pulling the blonde girl with each stiff, pump.   
  
Rikku braced herself against the wall with her arms, hands pressed flat, fingers spread. Stars winked in and out her vision as her eyes rolled white, her tongue dangling from her slackened jaw.  
  
He hadn’t even bothered to remove her G-string, and she felt the thin sodden material being mixed around in her cunt, the straps pulling against the swells of her hips as the fabric was stretched.  
  
The ronso’s fingers dug into her waist, his swinging nut-sack slapping her clit and sending jolts of pleasure up her back.  
  
Her asscheeks rippled as each time he rammed into her, pushing her slender body up against the stone surface of the wall.   
  
Suddenly, he reached over and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her towards him. A smile split Rikku’s lips as her back curled. She loved it when men grabbed her hair as they fucked her – it made her feel so trashy, an object to be used.  
  
Her pussy throbbed around the thrusting shaft, sucking on it with lewd slurps. She began to rock her hips in time with the ronso's pumps, helping him to bury the entire length of his girthy fuck-pipe up her tight, little snatch.   
  
Rikku’s fingers clawed at the wall, her squeaks and gasp coming out in sharp notes as the cockhead battered the entrance to her womb. The ruffle sleeves she wore along her arms were damp with sweat, the bows drooping and shaking.  
  
As the ronso ploughed into her with a powerful shunt, the impact briefly lifting her from her feet, her mouth dropped open, body tensing as she came. Her violent orgasm gushed out, bathing the ronso’s shaft and groin in her girl-slime.   
  
‘Wow… wow… wow…’ she gasped. ‘More! Gimme more!’  
  
Sliding her hands down the wall, so they were lined with her shoulder, she pushed back, ramming more of the meat-rod into her. She spread her legs, allowing for smoother penetration, hips wiggling as the cock stroked and rubbed against her contracting cunt walls.  
  
Growling, perhaps angry that she was trying to regain control, the ronso pulled her back onto him, so he was holding the sphere hunter up.  
  
Encircling her arms around his broad neck to anchor herself, Rikku began to rock her hips back and forth, rhythmically working her cuntal muscles over the member. The Ronso purred as she massaged him, his hands keeping a firm hold onto her waist.  
  
‘Like that?’ Rikku whispered. ‘Does my hot, little pussy feel good?’  
  
The ronso gave a small nod and began to lift her up and down his cock. The blonde’s head tilted back as her engorged cunt lips were slowly dragged along the shaft before her labia was bashed against his pelvis.   
  
Rikku panted, her tits slipping free of her bikini top and bouncing with each stroke. Another orgasm was working its way through her body, surging up her and tingling in her head, propelling her closer and closer to sweet release.  
  
The ronso’s hands left her waist and moved to her thighs, his legs bending slightly. He squeezed the toned flesh and began to hammer away at her stretched out cunt, his legs straightening so his meat punched up into her.   
  
It was the final push she needed.   
  
As he slammed her down again, smacking her nether lips against his cock root, she climaxed. The sensation of her grasping snatch coiling and squeezing around him, caused the ronso to slow, his fuckstick dragging against her trembling pussy walls.   
  
Panting, the ronso grunted and slowly lifted her up until only the tip of his cock remained in her pussy. Rikku felt his dick twitch and pulse, close to its own release. The ronso held her up for a second more and then slammed her back down, cramming every inch of himself into her and smacking her cervix with the tip, causing her to cry out.   
  
The searing shot of pain dissolved as the ronso came, filling her contracting fuck-hole with a steaming load of his lumpy ball slop.  
  
Rikku shuddered as she came again, her cunt walls contracting sharply around the twitching cock, trying to milk more cum out. The ronso’s knees buckled as his swollen ballsack emptied themselves into her, the overflow soaking his groin and her thighs. He lost his grip on the sphere hunter, the two collapsing into a heap on the floor.   
  
The cock popped free from between her sloppy folds, cum oozing out of her twitching hole, pouring over her legs and congealing in the dirt.   
  
The ronso was breathing heavily, chest rising and falling, staring into the inky night sky. For a while, Rikku lay there, her head smothered by the afterglow of successive orgasms. She felt the hot cum leaking out of her, mixing with the cold air and making her shiver.  
  
Slowly, lifting herself to her arms and knees, she looked over her shoulder.   
  
‘Wow, you’re still hard…’ she said, eyeing the erect member as it spasmed. ‘You ronsos really are something else,’  
  
Picking herself up onto shaky legs, she peeled her sodden G-string down her legs.   
  
‘So, do’ya wanna fuck my ass?’ she asked, chucking her ruined bikini bottoms to the blue humanoid feline.   
  
The ronso took the underwear into his massive hands and sniffed it.   
  
The sight made Rikku quiver, and her hands snaked slowly down to her tender pussy, fingertips rubbing her swollen clit.   
  
Lowering the scrunched-up G-string, the ronso fixed her with a stern, savage gaze. ‘Come fuck yourself, slut!’ he growled. ‘All humans girls whores for ronso cock!’  
  
‘Only the fun ones,’ Rikku said, clasping her hands behind her back and winking at him.  
  
‘You talk too much,’ the ronso said as she stepped towards him. ‘Come fuck yourself!’  
  
Biting her bottom lip, Rikku squatted over the jutting column of meat. Taking a tight cheek in each hand, she bent her knees and lowered herself. She tried to relax as she felt his cockhead press against her tight sphincter. She sighed as she felt more precum squirt out and rubbed against her eager butthole.  
  
Her back arched as she lowered herself down, the massive cock spreading her asshole open and force itself passed her clenching sphincter.   
  
The blonde sank down, using her weight to impale herself. With a groan, she enveloped him with her anus, her throbbing cunt coming to rest against his groin.  
  
‘Fuck…’ Rikku gasped, features pinching. ‘Big… so fucking big…’   
  
She rotated her hips, trying to adjust to the size stretching her out and straining her asshole.  
  
The ronso, annoyed at her delay, clapped his hands onto her hips and began to slide her up and down, treating her like she was a masturbation aide.  
  
Rikku shuddered, the thought making her cum. The ronso lifted her up and then let her drop down. His hands slipped from her hips and folded behind his head. ‘Fuck yourself, slut!’ he commanded.   
  
Nodding, Rikku began to bounce up and down on his hips, his cock sliding in and out of her clinging pucker. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks as she sodomised herself, her tight asscheeks rippling each time she smacked back down onto him. Wanting to add to his pleasure, she reached back around and parted the globes of her tight butt, letting him watch his cock disappear into her shithole.  
  
She increased her pace, droplets of sweat flying from her body, the coloured beads in her hair braids jumping and swinging. The ronso growled and, keeping himself embedded in her cute butt, pushed up, forcing her down onto all fours.   
  
Now crouched behind her, he grabbed her hair and began pounding away at her snug little pucker, those giant balls slapping her tender cunt, making her gasp and moan. As he angled his strokes downwards, interested in depth, Rikku came again, her girl-slime squirting out as her anus clamped around him.  
  
‘Nnngh!’ she cried, panting. ‘I think I’m gonna die!’  
  
He forced her down, pressing her cheek against the dirt as he hammered in and out of her ass. Saliva puddled around her mouth, her pupils dilating. She started to clench her anal muscles, arching her back to give him a better passage for penetration. Her hands moved between her spread legs, rubbing her clit with her palm and driving three fingers into her sloppy cunt.   
  
It was enough to push the warrior over the edge, and she felt a massive spurt of ball-sludge fire into her bowels. He stayed lodged in there, growling and roaring as he emptied his thick seed into the quivering girl below. Rikku jammed her three fingers deeper into her pussy, feverishly finger fucking herself as she brought herself to another explosive climax.   
  
As his ejaculation trickled to a stop, the ronso stood and pulled his cock from her gaping asshole. Panting on the alley floor, cum puddling from her pussy and ass, Rikku looked up at the ronso towering over her, his cock dangling semi-hard.   
  
‘Want me to clean you off?’ she asked, before shivering as she felt the cool night air on her winking anus. The Ronso took a fistful of her hair and pulled her mouth back onto his cock, shoving it straight to the back of her throat. She began to suck, cheeks hollowing as she bobbed her head back and forth along the greasy length.  
  
She managed to slide herself all the way down to the base, grinding her nose against his musky crotch. He began to shallowly fuck her mouth, keeping her head steady. Rikku reached around and gripped his ass, guiding his thrusts. After her tongue had slathered all over him, she pulled her head back and dropped him from her mouth.   
  
‘All clean,’ she said, getting to her feet. Standing on tip-toes, she planted a kiss on the ronso’s cheek. Then, grabbing and slipping her skirt back on, she left him behind in the ally.   


+++++

  
  
Paine looked up and smiled as she saw Rikku approaching. As her skirt fluttered, the older woman could see the blonde’s crotch was bare, showing the light mound of pubic hair and traces of ronso cum.   
  
‘Hiya!’ Rikku greeted, raising her hand. Paine downed the remainder of her glass and stood. ‘Seems you’re having a good time.’  
  
‘I’m not the only one,’ Rikku said, winking. ‘Two’s a little greedy, don’t you think?’  
  
Paine shrugged. ‘Whatever,’ she said as Rikku leant back against the table.  
  
The two women exchanged knowing smirks. ‘You know,’ Paine said. ‘Don’t know about you, but two just wasn’t enough for me…’  
  
Rikku giggled, looking around at the gathered male ronsos surrounding them. ‘How many more do you think you’ll need?’  
  
‘Hmmm,’ Paine stroked her chin, her eyes drifting around the room. ‘I don’t know. How many do you reckon are here?’  
  
‘Probably more than enough,’ Grinning, the blonde sphere hunter hopped up onto the table surface. ‘Hey, everyone!’  
  
All the heads turned towards her and watched as she undid her bikini top and slipped her skirt off, kicking it away. Placing her hands on her hips, pussy and tits bare for all the ronsos to see, Rikku winked. ‘Who here wants to fuck?’


End file.
